Rin's true love
by Ren0025
Summary: Rin is Kakashi's little sister. It will all start by letting his little sister in the academy a year earlier. The following years she will start to find out that some boys have gotten a crush on her. Will Kakashi let them or one of them end up with her? Will Kakashi be the overprotective brother everyone thinks he is or be the protective brother but approves them?
1. To the Academy

**A/N: Okay guy's this is my 1st story so pls. if you don't like this stop reading.**

**Rin: Eh? why am I Kakashi-kun's little sister?**

**Ren: Because... I thought it would be nice?**

**Rin: How?**

**Ren: Dunno, I'll go with how the story will flow.**

**Obito: Can I be with Rin-chan too?**

**Ren: No.**

**Obito: Whhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyy?**

**Kakashi: Just let her do her work.**

**Obito: I need an explanation!**

**Kakashi: Shut up baka**

**Obito: No your the baka!**

**Kushina: Both of you SHUT UP!**

**(Kakashi & Obito backs away)**

**Both: Okay Kushina-san**

**Ren: Okay... anyways.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto and the other characters.**

* * *

_In Konoha_

"Minato-sensei, I ask of you please allow my little sister to enter the academy", said an Anbu bowing to the Hokage. "Kakashi please rise, I know that you also entered the academy early too but this generation is different there is no reason for Rin to enter too early there is no war", said the Hokage known as Minato. "Please Sensei it's so that she can protect herself in an early age, because me and dad has many enemies so they might try to kill or capture her", said the Anbu known as Kakashi. "Alright, I'll inform Iruka about her to let her join his class. And Kakashi did you teach her all the things you know?" Minato asked while Kakashi nodded and said, "She knows about the whole history of Konoha, all the past Kage's of the Five Great Nations, the wars, the Bijuu's, about the Whirlpool country and it's history, she has Chuunin level Genjutsu Kurenai is still teaching her, Jonin level Taijutsu thanks to Gai, Kage level Ninjutsu and she has all the elements, she knows some basic Fujinjustu's, she has perfect chakara control."

"She has all the elements?!" asked Minato in shock and Kakashi just nodded. "And one more thing sensei she could use sage techniques and for some reason she also can use Mokuton." Then Minato said, "I'll look into that next time, thank you Kakashi you are dismissed." Kakashi nodded and left to tell his little sister. When Kakashi left Minato sighed and turned to his window away from his mountains of paperwork. he thought to himself, "How did she get Mokuton? Only Shodaime Hokage had that ability well other than Tenzo since he was experimented by Orochimaru, no one else had that ability unless she sneaked away from Kakashi to ask Tenzo to teach her but that's probably impossible" but he brushed it off and continued his work.

* * *

**In Kakashi's Apartment**

"Rin! I'm home!" shouted Kakashi as he entered the house. "Kashi-nii!" she pounced at him. But with luck he caught her without losing his balance.

"Rin"

"Yeah?" she asked still clinging on to him.

"Your going to enter the academy tomorrow" he said calmly.

Then she shouted, "Really?!" not sure how to react, but she was in shock and joy. "Yeah, but you are going to be in a class a year older" he informed her. "Why?" she asked again. "Well... your intelligence is above your age group, and you are actually supposed to be with the graduating group but some people will think it's because of favoritism, that's why." he answered coolly while eye-smiling. She just nodded in agreement and started to prepare lunch. There was a long silence until Rin spoke up, "Kashi-nii, let's eat at Ichikaru's for dinner tonight." Kakashi just stared at her then nodded while smiling behind his mask.

* * *

**Next day**

"Rin get up, academy, Now!" shouted Kakashi, and she jumped out of bed got her clothes showered, changed, ate using her ninja speed. And they were doing this in 10 minutes. When they were ready Kakashi looked at his little sister to see her wearing his old clothes from when he was her age. But she still looked cool in boy's clothes though. They pulled up their masks and went out the window. They were jumping on roofs while training in taijutsu when they reached the academy they jumped to the window of her class and noticed she was late. "shoot we caught they're attention!" she thought to herself glanced at her brother who did the same thing going in the classroom both eye-smiling sheepishly at the teacher, who happened to be Iruka. Everyone as in everyone was staring at them they all had different looks like bored, weird, annoyed, excited, disgusted, and interested. Iruka sighed at they're action as they entered the room.

**Iruka's POV.**

I was just getting the attendance as always then I heard the window open, I was about to shout at the students again for doing that but it ended up Kakashi and his little sister on the window eye-smiling with they're Hatake signature mask on. Everyone was interested at them or so I thought. I sighed knowing what will happen next waiting for exactly 10 seconds Naruto and Kiba screamed, "Who the Heck are you? You're disturbing our class we were about to start already!" Then everyone started to whine about that matter. "They just had to say that" I screamed to myself in my mind.

**No one's POV.**

The students started screaming that they intruded the class and the 2 Hatake sibling's just stood there and sweat-dropped. Looked at each other and nodded (*they sometimes communicate like this) they entered quietly. And they slowly walked beside Iruka, Kakashi leaned at the chalkboard while Rin stood lazily. Both Hatake's looked at Iruka who understood what they meant with the single eye-contact. Breathing in deeply Iruka shouted, "All of you be quiet or I'll let all of you run 900 laps around the academy!" Which for some reason they stared at him blankly, well the Hatake's did but the students sat down and became quiet like nothing happened. "Anyways, class we have a new student, Rin Hatake, Rin why don't you introduce yourself?" she was quiet for a minute then she spoke, "Hello everyone as you all know I'm Rin Hatake, I am now 6. I like reading, practicing, and training with Nii-san. I dislike people who stalk their _**"Idol/Love/Crush"**_cause they're annoying specifically fangirls and fanboys. My motto in life is "People who don't follow/complete their missions are trash, but those who abandon their teammates or comrades are worse than trash." My dream is to surpass all the Kages in the world and become Hokage and prove that this village is the strongest village EVER!"

* * *

**Ren: All right finished with this chapter! Hell yeah!**

**Rin H. : I am going to make this story awesome with my newly acquired skills!**

**Kiba: I like her already!**

**Naruto: yeah me too!**

**Shikamaru: But now she has Fanboys loads**

**Sasuke: Hn, she's alright**

**Rin H. : Dang! Fanboys already Naru-kun, Kiba-kun, Shika-kun, Sasu-kun, Nii-san! Help me! (grabs Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Shikamaru and hides behind them)**

**All 5 boys: What?**

**Rin H. : Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! they're coming nearer protect me!**

**Kakashi: sigh, okay! Shikamaru hold them all of them as long as you can! Naruto, Sasuke knock them unconscious! Kiba help Rin escape! Go! NOW!**

**Ren: Ummm... okay while before I get run over by the fanboys of Rin H. I'm leaving, Bye! Rin, Kiba wait for me!**


	2. Sparring with the fangirls

**Ren: Alright this will be a good chapter**

**Rin H.: Thx. Nii, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Naruto & Kiba: No problem Rin-chan**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, whatever**

**Kakashi: (eye smile)**

**Ren: Alright someone do the disclaimers I'm might rest a little**

**Kiba: Ok people this writer does not own Me, and the other characters. Now read ...NOW!**

* * *

"Ha! You? Hokage? Don't joke with me your probably just too weak like Naruto!" declared Kiba. Then an enranged Naruto shouted "Hey! I'm not weak! Kiba you can't even beat me in a taijutsu match or a running race!" While Naruto and Kiba continued arguing everyone started to agree since she looked so fragile, they started to whisper to each other especially the girls some saying that they could beat her for their Sasuke-kun. Then Iruka said, "Alright everyone, since all of you want to fight with her lets go to the training grounds ok?" With that said every one cheered and they all raced to the usual training ground for the academy used.

They all ran out leaving Iruka, Kakashi, and Rin staring at each other. Then Rin spoke up, "Who's the fastest in the class to reach there and what's his/her time?" "Naruto Uzumaki fastest Genin 10 minutes, Sasuke Uchiha 2nd fastest against Naruto by 35 seconds, and Kiba Inuzuka 3rd fastest against Sasuke by 5 seconds" answered Iruka. "What? Naruto isn't even close to half of Rin's speed" informed Kakashi. "What do you mean not even close to half?" questioned Iruka.

"Rin's speed rivals Minato sensei's speed with only chakra on her feet it takes her like a millisecond to go wherever she needs to, but that's when she's serious when she's playing it takes her 2 seconds." answered a very proud Kakashi. Iruka just stared in awe at how fast she is then said, "We'll it's almost 10 minutes Naruto should be there any moment lets go."

"Wait, Iruka sensei let's go by Hirashin I copied it when I saw Nii-san's sensei do it. And I asked him how when I was younger he just smiked at me and showed me his weird 3 pointed kunai with a seal that I memorized since he let me hold it. He told me that to do it I have to draw/write the seal and put some of my chakra and throw it. And then he said that once it's thrown I will feel my chakra in it then I have a choice to go there or not."

Iruka was shoked, the strongest Hokage explained his signature jutsu to a child. "C'mon sensei let's go to the training grounds!" Exclaimed... Well not exclaimed but there was a hint of excitement in her voice. Iruka, Rin, and Kakashi flashed in a silver light and appeared on a tree exactly next to the training ground. "Rin shouldn't there be a seal somewhere here?" She nodded and pointed to the bark of the tree. Iruka just starred for a few seconds and nodded then the 3 of them jumped down to the training ground, only to find a arguing class.

Then Iruka shouted to get their attention, "All right let's get started who wants to fight Rin first?" Then Sakura, one of Sasuke's loyal fangirls shouted, "I will fight her to prove Sasuke-kun I'm the one!" then Sasuke groaned at this and when Iruka was about to start the fight Rin spoke up, "All right PINKY if I win your precious Sasuke will HAVE to on a date with me tomorrow! And that goes to all you fangirls!" With that they got determined looks to beat her. And then Rin turned to Sasuke walked up to him and whispered at his ear sweetly, "Don't worry cutie I won't let any of them touch you, and I'll be holding back~." Then she backed away and winked at him and went to get ready.**  
**

Then he growled and for the first time in his whole life answered back "Better keep your promise..._Rin-chan_..." though he lept the last part to himself. She glanced at him then grinned because she could read minds and even her brother knows it. Nodded at Iruka then started the fight.

**Fight scene against all the fan girls...**

Rin stood there waiting for opponent to come while analyzing her looks. Her opponent, Sakura, by her looks you can tell she's annoying. She has freaky pink hair well kept, a red dress that has the symbol that signifies she is a civilian family. She is a fangirl of Uchiha-san seems to have no muscle and looks to fragile. She thought of all that and came up with one final conclusion she's weak.

So Rin stood there arms folded waiting for her opponent to attack, when she heard movement and a battle cry she immediately knew it was Sakura. She was dodging all her punches and kicks, plus she had her eyes closed. After 6 minutes of dodging she opened her eyes and punched the ground, breaking it in the process letting Sakura loose her balance and flicked her head. Eventually knocking her out of the ring, along with hitting 2/3 of Sasuke fan club.

After that all the students looked at her with the looks of, 'are you crazy?!' She basicly shrugged and said, "Probably." She just smiled for a few moments then she sighed then shouted again, "Alright who's next?!" At that moment all the fan girls formed a plan in fighting together to beat her but before iruka could stop them. Kakashi stood in his way and one arm blocking him from doing so, he sighed and did nothing. The 2 men stood there watching Rin just dodge the attacks. Then Iruka spoke to Kakashi, "You trained her for this incase this happened?" He just nodded then said, "All of them are serious except for Rin... She's just toying with them... She's doing that while forming plan." Iruka just nodded and watched as the clan girls did their clan Justus.


	3. Author's note!

**Author's note**

** Sorry everyone! I won't be updating as soon as I thought. The reason is because I have school tomorrow. And my parents would kill me for not studying so I will have to update in a later time.**

**Thank you! **

** P.S. Thank you, all you very kind and helpful readers for you comments. I shall take it in mind!**

**Sayonara! People!**


End file.
